The present invention relates to a decoration article for use on automobiles, which is made up of a replaceable decoration top cap provided with artistic design, a round disc and a double-sided adhesive piece. The round disc conforming identically to the structure of the double-sided adhesive piece has a central protrusion for the passage of a screw and a square hole adjacent the central protrusion for water to pass when mounted to a water discharge spout of a windshield wiper system of a vehicle. The decoration top cap is provided with a recess on the peripheral wall thereof so as to permit water to be discharged via the recess. The double-sided adhesive piece enables the decoration piece to be attached to the engine hood or trunk lid of a vehicle and the screw or bolt permits the decoration article to be firmly fixed to an outer lid of a wheel for ornament purpose.
The decoration article of the present invention is mounted to a water discharge spout of a windshield wiper system or an outer lid of a wheel of an automobile and various decoration top caps can be selectively replaced according to individual preference.
To decorate an automobile, bumper stickers and artistic stickers ore attached to the engine hood, windows and trunk lid. Such colorful decoration stickers of various designs are selected according to individual preference. They are no serious disadvantages in the prior art decoration articles, but there are still some room for provision of improved decoration articles that can be selectively replaced with ease.